wccsfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon da Motivator da First
Simon da Motivator da First was a child genius who in later life named himself after the famous Italian polymath, Leonardo da Vinci. Raised by dysfunctional parents for only four years before their father mysterious vanished one night when flying his helicopter over a desert. The plane wreckage was found, but a body was not. Unable to cope alone, the Mother sold her children on the Black Market to talent-spotting agencies. The real reason for her selling her own children is not known, but it was believed that she suffered a nervous breakdown after the alleged death of her husband. It was not certain whether she really wanted to sell her children, or whether mysterious forces intervened and made things happen. The triplets were seen as special and the rival agencies competed ferociously to acquire the bright young recruits. This led to a seperation of the three as they all became part of different organisations. Simon da Motivator da First ended up being sent to Wilkes Land in Eastern Antarctica. A base had been set up there in order for the faction to work in the field of Antarctic Geomagnetism and Lithosphere Studies. 'Antarctica Base' Simon da Motivator lives in a region of the Antarctica on the Eastern side. Despite being despotic and crazy. Simon da Motivator seems to have a fond relationship with the animal life in the region, to the point where the Emperor Penguins trust him so much that they enter his cabin for fish. He has even managed to earn the trust of Snow Petrels by successfully handfeeding them Krill. 'Snow Petrel Song' The Snow Petrel Song Simon da Motivator loved Snow Petrels so much that he even wrote his own song about them one lonely night in the log cabin, while eating Twiglets dipped in Marmite. Using Ethel Merman as inspiration, he wrote: There's Snow Petrel like Snow Petrel... 'The Antarctica Isles Leak' The Antarctica Isles Video is a piece of camera footage which was mysteriously leaked to the media and appeared to show radioactive experiments taking place out in the Antarctica. Jon Walter, the man responsible for leaking the video was found dead at his apartment. Official coroner reports show no suspicious cause of death except for a single gunshot wound to the head. People close to Jon Walter refused to believe that he was capable of suicide and demanded an exhumation of the body. This has since been refused and is now deemed as a closed case. His family refuse to let the matter drop and many conspiracy theorists are suggesting that Jon Walter was murdered and his death covered up because he had stumbled upon and exposed something very sinister. 'The Barry Burton Dispute' Simon da Motivator became involved in a dispute with a man from the weight-lifting industry called Barry Burton. The schizophrenic steroid-popping man was angry when he found out that Simon da Motivator was supplying Polar Bears with polo gear and otherwise luxurious equipment such as fishing rods and bow and arrows. It is not precisely known why Barry Burton got so upset with Simon da Motivator, some say he just needed some motivation to become more powerful. The steroids alone weren't enough. But Simon da Motivator turned down this request causing Barry Burton to resent him. Category:Characters